Izbet y Piccolo 3 Vacaciones en Namek
by Izbet46
Summary: Izbet sigue entrenando en el Templo Sagrado, y les propone a Mr. Popó, Dende y Piccolo ir de vacaciones por unos días al nuevo Planeta Namek, donde tendrán que enfrentarse a nuevos desafíos.


Ha pasado tiempo desde que Piccolo dejó de ser humano, Izbet sigue entrenando en el Templo Sagrado, ya habla fluido namekuseijin, y se le ocurre una de sus locas ideas.

Izbet: ¿Qué les parece ir de vacaciones al Planeta Namek?

Piccolo, Dende y Mr. Popó: ¿?

Izbet: Me han hablado tanto de ese lugar ¿Por qué no ir?

Piccolo: Queda muy lejos para ir en una nave.

Izbet: Una vez me contaste que Goku los llevó ¿Hace cuánto que no van? Iremos todos ¿Verdad?

Mr. Popó: Mr. Popó no idá.

Izbet: ¿Y tú, Dende? ¿Irás? Apóyame.

Dende: No sería mala idea, por unos días.

Piccolo: ¿Qué pasará con la Tierra?

Izbet: Por unos días la Tierra no correrá peligro, además, si pasa algo Goku puede ir a buscarnos.

No muy convencido Piccolo acepta ir al Nuevo Namek, con Izbet y Dende, Goku los lleva con su teletransportación, al llegar son rodeados por los namekuseijin, el nuevo Gran Patriarca los recibe con los brazos abiertos.

Gran Patriarca: Que alegría volver a verlos.

Dende: Gracias Gran Patriarca.

Gran Patriarca: ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿A qué se debe su visita?

Dende: Gran Patriarca, le presento a nuestra amiga, Izbet.

Izbet: Un gusto conocerlo, Gran Patriarca - hablando en el idioma namekuseijin.

Gran Patriarca: El gusto es mío, habla perfectamente nuestro idioma.

Izbet: Gracias, todo es mérito de Dende, él me enseño, quisiera conocer más de su cultura ¿Le importaría que nos quedáramos unos días con ustedes?

Piccolo: Gran Patriarca, entendemos si nos dice que no.

Gran Patriarca: Es un honor tenerlos por el tiempo que quieran, a la Srta. Izbet tendremos que acomodarla en una casa para ella sola.

Izbet: No se preocupe, traje una casa para mí en esta cápsula.

Goku: Ya que se van a quedar me voy ¿Cuándo debo volver a buscarlos?

Izbet: anticipándose a todos - en diez días. Gracias Goku, adiós - se va.

Piccolo: Se suponía que eran sólo un par de días.

Izbet: Si pasa algo, Goku prometió venir a buscarnos, tranquilo. Disculpe, Gran Patriarca, yo no puedo ver, uso varios equipos especiales, que me permiten moverme sin chocar ¿No hay problema por eso?

Gran Patriarca: Por eso sus ojos son blancos, no creo que sea ningún inconveniente.

Izbet: De nuevo gracias, Gran Patriarca.

Gran Patriarca: Le llevare donde pueda instalar su casa, me imagino que quiere descansar un poco.

Izbet: La verdad no estoy cansada, pero es una buena idea instalar la casa.

Luego de dejar todo listo en la casa, pasea un poco con Dende del brazo por la aldea, es la curiosidad de los más pequeños, que nacieron luego que se fueron de la Tierra, es la primera vez que ven una mujer, aunque se mantienen lejos, sólo los adultos conversan con ella. En las afueras de la aldea, están los namekuseijin pertenecientes a la casta guerrera, entrenando, Piccolo está cerca observando.

El líder del grupo, Tochac, está entrenando con cada uno de los demás por turnos, orgulloso de ser el mejor de todos, a pesar de ser joven, desea lucirse al tener a este gran guerrero cerca. Cuando llega Izbet y Dende, el joven guerrero está echando a un pequeño del lugar de forma muy brusca, el niño va llorando, y sin ver por donde va choca con Izbet.

Izbet: Se supone que quien no ve soy yo.

Jattyta: Lo siento.

Izbet: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Jattyta: Jattyta.

Izbet: ¿Por qué te hecho de esa manera ese tipo?

Jattyta: Es que quiero aprender las técnicas de los guerreros, pero no me dejan porque soy del Clan Dragón.

Izbet: ¿Es así, Dende?

Dende: Si, recuerda que te conté, un guerrero no pueden manejar los poderes del Clan Dragón, y nosotros no luchamos

Izbet: Que ridículo. Jattyta ¿Quieres acompañarme a conocer tu planeta?

Jattyta: Me encantaría… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Izbet: Dime Iz.

En ese momento Tochac se presenta con Piccolo, y le pide entrenar con él, cortésmente se niega, pero el joven insiste, entonces Izbet interviene.

Izbet: Piccolo, este joven parece ser fuerte, será un buen entrenamiento para ti…

Piccolo: … - está callado, ve los ojos de Izbet plomos, señal que está muy molesta, aunque por fuera se vea tranquila.

Izbet: Pero primero tendrás una pequeña lucha conmigo… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tochat: Tochat, no quiero combatir contigo, sino con él, no lucho con seres débiles.

Piccolo va a responderle, pero Izbet se le adelanta.

Izbet: Si soy tan débil como dices, no te costará vencerme, te propongo algo, si ganas, Piccolo entrenará contigo todos los días hasta que nos vayamos, pero si pierdes no insistirás, ganará quien logre sentarse al menos 5 segundos en su oponente ¿Estás de acuerdo? - dirigiéndose a Piccolo.

Piccolo: Sí.

Tochat: No luchó con seres inferiores, pero contigo haré una excepción.

Mientras la lucha es a nivel de piso, al ser más pequeña Izbet se escabulle fácilmente, varias veces le puso el pie y lo bota al suelo, entonces podría haberse sentado los 5 segundos, pero no lo hace, cuando siente que el joven se desespera, y sus amigos murmuran entre ellos, Izbet le tira su bastón a Dende.

Izbet: Ten, cuídamelo, por favor. Ahora sin bastón, a ver si es más fácil para ti.

Entonces se eleva en el aire, Tochat la sigue.

Izbet: Ya estás listo.

Apenas termina la frase, desaparece, el joven la busca con la vista, pero no la ve, hasta que ella carraspea, está debajo de él, apenas baja la vista ella sube y lo golpea en la barbilla con su cabeza, luego se queda frente a él de brazos cruzados, apenas pudo recuperarse algo, el joven le tira varias bolas de energía, pero ella sólo las desvía con sus manos. Rápidamente se traslada Tochat a la espalda de ella, para tirarle más energía, Izbet no se mueve, hace aparecer sus alas, y con ellas bloquea los ataques.

Izbet: Mejor volvamos al piso, siento que estás cansado para seguir en el aire - hace desaparecer sus alas y lo espera en el suelo.

El joven trata de golpearla con patadas y puñetazos, pero ella sigue esquivándolo, con los brazos cruzados, ya casi agotado concentra todas las fuerzas que le quedan para darle un puñetazo en el rostro, ella espera hasta el último momento, dobla la cadera, ladea el tronco, toma su mano y lo empuja para adelante, con el envió del golpe que quería darle, más la fuerza con que ella le tira el brazo, cae al suelo, Izbet se sienta sobre él, cuenta hasta 10 y se levanta.

Izbet: Piccolo, no tendrás que luchar contra éste… como fue que dijiste Tochat… ya me acuerdo, este ser débil, inferior. Dende, por favor pásame mi bastón. Jattyta, voy a comer algo, nos vemos en una hora en mi casa.

Dende se va con Izbet.

Piccolo: dirigiéndose al joven - tuviste suerte, luchó con menos del 5% de su poder, aprende esta lección, nunca subestimes a tu enemigo por las apariencias – y sigue a los demás.

Piccolo: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Te ganaste el odio del joven.

Izbet: ¿Me ves preocupada? No me gustó como trató al pequeño, podría haberlo echado no tan prepotente, me molesta cuando alguien se cree mejor que los demás, y sólo es… un mocoso cualquiera.

Piccolo: ¿Qué te pasa en realidad?

Izbet: Fue por culpa de un muchacho así, en un monasterio que estuve luego que mi padre murió, que tuve que huir y pase la peor parte de mi vida ¿Es verdad que por ser del Clan Dragón no debe aprender a luchar?

Piccolo: Así es.

Izbet: Pero ¿Y tú?

Piccolo: ¿Yo qué?

Izbet: El Rey Piccolo, tu padre, era un luchador, pero su mitad Kamisama era del Clan Dragón, ya que tú eres la reencarnación de tu padre, un luchador, pero su parte buena era del Clan Dragón y ahora ambos son uno, si se puede ser de ambos clanes…

Piccolo: No empieces con tu retorcida lógica, el pequeño no aprenderá a luchar y punto.

Izbet: Al menos lo intente ¿Me acompañas mientras almuerzo?

Luego de comer, se reúne con Jattyta, quien le enseña los lugares cercanos.

Izbet: De verdad quieres aprender a luchar ¿Cuáles son tus poderes del Clan Dragón?

Jattyta: Mis poderes no se comparan a la de los guerreros, no sirven para una lucha, he visto como entrenan los guerreros, quisiera ser como ellos.

Izbet: ¿Y si te enseño? Son pocos días los que estaré ¿No te importa?

Jattyta: Se lo agradecería Srta. Iz.

Izbet: Sólo Iz.

Aprovecha que nadie se ve ni se siente por esos lados, para entrenarlo, pero Tochat los ve, y se lo cuenta al Gran Patriarca.

Gran Patriarca: Quisiera hablar con usted.

Izbet: Dígame Gran Patriarca.

Gran Patriarca: Sabe que alguien que pertenece al Clan Dragón no debe aprender artes marciales.

Izbet: con su mejor voz de inocente - no sabía, disculpe, estuve enseñando a Jattyta.

Gran Patriarca: No se preocupe, supuse que no sabía.

Se acerca Piccolo que escuchó todo.

Piccolo: Le mentiste al Gran Patriarca.

Izbet: Una mentira blanca, no le hace daño a nadie.

Piccolo: Te dije que no debías hacerlo.

Izbet: Es una tontería, no estoy de acuerdo con que al pequeño lo encasillen sólo por haber nacido en un clan.

Piccolo: Te guste o no es así, será mejor que no lo sigas entrenando, sino nos vamos a la Tierra enseguida.

Izbet: ¿Y cómo llamarás a Goku? - se va a descansar.

Cuando ya está sola en casa, siente ruidos en la ventana.

Izbet: ¿Quién anda hay?

Jattyta: Soy yo.

Izbet: ¿Jattyta? Sé que los adultos sólo duermen algunas horas en el día, pero los niños deben dormir como los humanos ¿No tienes sueño?

Jattyta: No, todavía no estamos cansados, quería agradecerte que me entrenarás, escuche cuando el Gran Patriarca te dijo que no lo hicieras, no quiero que tengas problemas por mí.

Izbet: No te preocupes, eso lo veremos luego ¿Cómo que no estamos cansados?

Jattyta: … es que algunos amigos y yo queremos ver como es una casa humana ¿Podemos?

Izbet: ¿Y dónde están tus amigos? No los escucho.

De atrás de unos arbustos salen varios niños.

Izbet: Pasen, prometo que no me los voy a comer.

Cuando entran, están con curiosidad de todo lo que ven sobre todo la cocina y el baño, aunque sólo beben agua, Izbet deja descongelando helado, y al rato le da un poco a cada uno para que prueben. Las horas pasan y llegan adultos buscando a los niños, quienes están escuchando historias y cuentos de la Tierra. Todos se van prometiendo volver al otro día, pero Jattyta pide permiso y se quedará con Izbet hasta que ella vuelva a su planeta. Al otro día apenas desayuna, golpees suaves se sienten en la puerta. Eran los niños (más que el día anterior) que quieren explorar la casa, y escuchar los cuentos, cuando no entienden algo Izbet trata de explicárselos, pero se enreda y todos terminan riendo, Piccolo y Dende llegan en ese rato y encuentran la casa convertida en un Jardín Infantil.

Piccolo: ¿Qué pasa?

Izbet: Me vinieron a visitar, les gusta estar acá.

Niños: Si, todo es increíble.

Piccolo: Niños, no deben incomodarla, ella vino a conocer su planeta.

Jattyta: La llevaremos a conocer el lugar y que juegue con nosotros - sale envuelta entre los niños, van contentos, ríen y conversan entre todos.

Al otro día, Izbet se levanta más temprano con Jattyta y salen antes que lleguen sus amigos, quiere enseñarle un poco más de artes marciales, pero esta vez los encuentran Dende y Piccolo.

Piccolo: IZBET… - el niño se abraza a una de las piernas de ella.

Izbet: ¿Qué pasa?

Piccolo: Te dijeron que no lo entrenarás.

Izbet: Que tiene de malo - frente a frente.

Piccolo: No debes hacerlo, él es namekuseijin, y nuestras costumbres son esas, si tanto quieres mandar en la vida de un niño, entonces ten uno propio.

Izbet: Se pone pálida y baja la cabeza - Lo siento Jattyta, no podré seguirte entrenando ¿Igual quieres estar conmigo estos días que quedan?

Jattyta: Por supuesto.

Izbet: Vamos a casa, ya deben estar por llegar tus amigos.

Dende: cuando se fueron - no debió decir eso.

Piccolo: Es la verdad, no es de nuestra raza, no debe entrometerse.

Dende: Iz no puede tener hijos.

Piccolo: …

Dende: Una vez me contó que no puede concebir.

Durante un par de días, Izbet y Piccolo no se ven para nada, ella está muy dolida con sus palabras, así que pasa las horas con los niños, y alguno de los jóvenes que también quieren conocer sobre la Tierra, luego caminan y le explicaban todo lo que le llama la atención.

Pero la paz del lugar es rota, llegan pobladores de otras villas, los han atacado, y están atrapando a todos los habitantes que pueden. Piccolo va a investigar, y descubre que embarcan a todos los capturados en naves. Algunos de los invasores, con su líder, llegan a la aldea, donde el Gran Patriarca trata de razonar con ellos.

Gran Patriarca: Somos gente de paz

Comandante: Así será más fácil llevarlos a todos.

Gran Patriarca: ¿Qué quieren?

Comandante: Somos de otra dimensión, venimos a buscar esclavos. Este planeta es muy extraño, sólo hemos visto hombres y niños - al ver a Izbet - por fin, una mujer.

Izbet: pensando, otra dimensión, buscan esclavos ¿Serán del pueblo de mi padre?

Comandante: He preciosa, ven conmigo - se adelanta hacía Izbet, entonces el pequeño Jattyta se pone frente a ella, para protegerla - tienes un pequeño renacuajo de mascota.

Izbet: ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ASÍ!

Comandante: Tienes temperamento, más me gustas.

Izbet: En el idioma namek - que todos se pongan detrás de mí, rápido - entonces genera un campo de fuerza para cubrirlos a todos con una mano, y lanza bolas de energía con la otra.

En ese momento llega Piccolo, con los guerreros namekuseijin, y empieza la batalla. Izbet llama a Piccolo (solo habla en idioma Namekuseijin, para que no les entiendan).

Izbet: Rápido, dime si quien los manda tiene una especie de guadaña bordada en el hombro izquierdo, y un tridente en vez de espada.

Piccolo: Así es ¿Sabes quiénes son?

Izbet: Son el pueblo de mi padre, tengo una idea para derrotarlos, confía en mí, luego te explicaré todo.

Piccolo: ¿Qué debo hacer?

Izbet: ¿Alguien puede mantener el campo de fuerza? Necesito mis manos libres - varios toman su lugar, y se lleva a Piccolo donde no pueden verlos. Le pasa su energía, y el cuerpo de él empieza a brilla, con un tono bronce antiguo - ahora dile que eres el Supremo Demonio, y que este universo es tuyo, es una de sus leyendas - le rompe la parte superior de su ropa - el Supremo Demonio usa el torso descubierto, ve tranquilo, cuidare a todos.

Piccolo sale y enfrenta al Comandante.

Piccolo: Soy el Supremo Demonio, este universo me pertenece. VAYANSE.

Comandante: No creo que seas ese dios, veamos que tal peleas.

Piccolo se aleja de la aldea, para evitar que alguien sea dañado en la lucha. El Comandante se adelanta, y le lanza una pequeña esfera de energía, fue más para que se detuviera que para dañarlo. Acá está bien, empecemos, dice.

Piccolo se prepara expulsando su Ki, golpea al Comandante con un Makankosappo, al estar mezclada con la energía negativa de Izbet, era una espiral un lado verde y el otro negro. Al recibir el ataque cae contra una montaña, dejando su silueta en ella. Rápidamente vuelve a colocarse frente a Piccolo, eres hábil, dice, mientras se limpia la sangre que sale de su boca, reconozco que tu energía se parece a la mía, pero sigo sin creer que seas el Supremo Demonio.

Siguen con patadas y puñetazos, por mucho rato, sin darse un golpe mortal, en un movimiento rápido, Piccolo desaparece de la vista del Comandante, quien lo busca por todos lados en el aire. En eso momento desde la espalda aparece, y le lanza un rayo de electricidad desde sus antenas, que lo atonta, luego se clona hasta rodearlo, y le ataca con poderosísimos haces de energías proyectadas desde ambas manos, cuando va cayendo el líder de los demonios, Piccolo desaparece los clones, con una mano agarra la muñeca de su otro brazo y dispara varios poderosos rayos de energía que terminan de estrellarlo contra el piso, se levanta una gran nube de polvo, por fin ha derrotado al Comandante, ya no puede levantarse, en el aire, Piccolo parece la estatua de un dios primitivo vuelto a la vida.

Por mientras en la aldea, Izbet usa el campo de fuerza para proteger a los aldeanos, varios namekuseijin la ayudan, en eso Tochat, es golpeado y cae inconsciente, Jattyta sale del campo de energía para tratar de ayudarlo, cuando lo arrastra a la protección donde están los demás, se dirige hacia ellos una descarga, el niño forma una barrera de energía sin necesidad de mantenerla con sus manos levantadas, así logra llegar con sus amigos. Unos momentos después el Comandante ordena que termine la lucha, que liberen a todos los esclavos, que se irán para siempre, y decreta que este universo le pertenece al Supremo Demonio.

Cuando los invasores embarcan para irse, está el Gran Patriarca, Piccolo (todavía con el tono bronce en su piel), Dende e Izbet, quienes han revisado todas las naves, y se aseguraron que no quedó ningún namekuseijin prisionero, al despediste el comandante se arrodilla.

Comandante: Fue un placer y un honor haber luchado con usted, dios. Nunca volveremos a su universo.

Piccolo al ver como mira de reojo a Izbet, en un gesto inconsciente la abraza de la cintura.

Comandante: al ver esto - Señora, debí suponer por su prestancia y poderes, que era la esposa del dios. Mis disculpas si mis palabras la ofendieron. Nos vamos.

Todos se quedaron quietos hasta que las naves se pierden en el cielo, en ese momento Izbet se afirma en el brazo de Piccolo para no caer, está agotada, cuando él la toma en sus brazos, se desmaya.

Dende: Ocupó demasiada energía, sólo necesita descansar, Piccolo, por favor puede llevarla - sujetando a Jattyta - es mejor que la vayamos a ver más tarde - esperaba que pudieran conversar ella y Piccolo.

Cuando llegan a la casa de ella, él la acuesta y le devuelve parte de poder, hasta que pierde el color bronce en su piel, en ese momento Izbet despierta.

Izbet: Todo salió bien.

Piccolo: Sí, tu plan funcionó, por fin se fueron y nunca volverán.

Izbet: Sé que podías ganarle sólo con tu poder, pero al tener mi energía oscura, sería fácil hacerte pasar por el Supremo Demonio. Gracias por tomarme de la cintura ¿Tanto se notó que estaba débil?

Piccolo: Si… Izbet, lamentó lo que te dije el otro día…

Izbet: tocando con sus dedos los labios de Piccolo, haciéndolo callar - No te preocupes, tenías razón, me guste o no son las tradiciones y costumbres de tu pueblo, no tengo porque entrometerme, es que a veces soy muy obstinada.

Piccolo: ¿A veces?

Izbet: Casi siempre.

Piccolo: Descansa, Jattyta y los demás deseaban estar contigo, pero quiero que duermas un poco antes.

Izbet: ¿Podrías quedarte hasta que me duerma? - Piccolo no dice nada, se sienta en el borde de la cama, le acomoda el cabello, y vela su sueño hasta que ya está recuperada.

Cuando despierta y come algo, van a la aldea donde están sus amigos, contentos de verla recuperada.

Jattyta: ¿Ya te sientes bien?

Izbet: Sólo necesitaba descansar.

Jattyta: Si tu poder es tan grande ¿Por qué no los derrotaste tú?

Izbet: No creo que hubiera podido sola, no soy tan poderosa como crees. Al pasarle parte de mi poder a Piccolo, y hacerse pasar por su dios, usamos sus leyendas contra ellos. Ahora este universo quedó para siempre fuera de su campo de caza de esclavos.

Piccolo: Usaste demasiado poder en el campo de protección.

Izbet: No podía dejar que les pasara algo, han sido tan buenos conmigo.

Gran Patriarca: Por eso queremos demostrarle nuestro agradecimiento. Acá tiene las Esferas del Dragón, puede pedir el deseo que quiera.

Izbet: Gracias, se los agradezco mucho.

Izbet invoca al Dragón, y pide… un galón de helado de lúcuma.

Gran Patriarca: Me siento confundido, pensé que pediría otra cosa.

Izbet: ¿Cómo recuperar mi vista?

Gran Patriarca: Sí.

Izbet: Le agradezco, pero ya me han ofrecido eso, la hija de una amiga, sé que algunos lo consideran un problema, pero por no tener vista logre todo lo que me decían que no podría, fue un aliciente en mi vida, si hubiera sido "normal", tal vez no hubiera logrado nada de lo que soy ahora, lo considero una característica, así como hay personas altas, con pecas, de pelo negro, yo soy ciega, si no me acepto a mí misma como soy quien lo hará.

Gran Patriarca: La verdad no lo había visto así.

Izbet: Bien niños, quien quiere ser el primero en comer helado.

Al otro día, temprano en casa de Izbet, de nuevo están los niños y jóvenes, entre estos últimos está Tochat, quien se disculpa con Izbet, y le pide si podría, antes que ella volviera a la Tierra, entrenar juntos. Los demás días pasan volando, entre los niños y sus entrenamientos con los guerreros, hasta Piccolo participó, lamentablemente llega Goku a buscarlos.

Izbet: Fue un placer haberlos conocidos a todos, espero poder venir otra vez.

Gran Patriarca: Será un honor tenerla con nosotros de nuevo.

Izbet: a Jattyta - Te echaré de menos, y lamento que no puedas ser un luchador.

Jattyta: Luego de ver lo que hiciste, comprendí que no todos en una pelea ayudan luchando, también hay que proteger a la gente que uno quiere.

Izbet: Me alegro que lo entiendas, además, me dijeron que puedes hacer campos de energía sin tener que dirigirlos con las manos, yo todavía no puedo, cuando seas mayor tendrás grandes poderes, estoy segura. Ten, es un recuerdo de estos días.

Jattyta: Gracias, es el libro que me leías para dormir, tiene lindos dibujos - Libro El Gigante Egoísta de Oscar Wilde.

Ahora se despide Tochat.

Tochat: Gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste.

Izbet: De nada, fuerte guerrero, a ti también te auguro un gran futuro.

Cuando ya están listos para irse tomados de Goku, Piccolo se acuerda de lo que dijo el Comandante.

Piccolo: A todo esto, que fue lo que te dijo el Comandante, que luego pidió disculpas.

Izbet: … sólo que soy la más bella de los universos que ha visitado, que quería llevarme con él, casarse conmigo, y hacerme la mujer más feliz de todas.

Piccolo: A bueno… ¡CÓMO!

Izbet: Jajajajaja

Y vuelven a la Tierra.

FIN


End file.
